


Biker Boys

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean makes Elijah wait for his Christmas surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biker Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Christmas 2007, inspired by the included manip, created by Annwyn55.

"Come on, Seanie, what is it?"

Elijah had posed the question a dozen times since Sean announced he had a Christmas surprise for him, and was now beginning to sound like a whiny child asking for the umpteenth time if they were there yet.

"Sorry, Elwood, you'll just have to wait and see."

Elijah harrumphed, then knowing from experience that Sean wasn't going to change his mind, turned and sulked off. Rather than annoyance, Elijah's immature behavior brought a smile to Sean's lips. If things worked out the way he'd planned, all would be forgiven.

A few minutes later, Elijah came back, pulling on a hoodie. "I'm going to bring Mom and Hannah their presents, unless there's some reason I should stick around?"

Sean shook his head. "Nothing comes to mind," he said casually.

"Didn't think so," Elijah grumbled. He picked up two large shopping bags, overflowing with brightly wrapped packages and announced, "I'll be back."

Sean waved goodbye. "Have fun." After a moment he went to the window and watched Elijah get into his car, stayed there until he had driven away. As soon as Elijah was out of sight, Sean picked up the phone.

*****

Elijah was still feeling pissy when he returned home. It was just like Sean to dangle a surprise in front of him then make him wait forever for it. A little anticipation was one thing, but Sean always drew it out too long, wanting everything to be perfect before…

Seeing the motorcycle parked outside the house made him forget his annoyance. Unexpected company, but who did they know who owned a Harley Davidson? Elijah got out of the car and walked toward the cycle, curious to see who'd come to visit, and stopped short, his mouth agape when he saw who it was. _What the fuck?_

Sitting on the Harley, it's powerful engine between his legs, was Sean. He was wearing jeans, a battered leather jacket, scuffed leather boots and a backward cap. His mirrored sunglasses and "don't mess with me" expression would have made James Dean proud. Elijah thought Sean had never looked sexier, not even in his fantasies.

"You bought this, Sean?" he asked, incredulous. At Sean's nod Elijah said, "You fucker. Why didn't you tell me?"

"That would have ruined the surprise." Sean tipped his shades down so Elijah could see his eyes. "You like?"

"It's fantastic! I didn't even know you could ride a motorcycle."

Sean's eyes sparkled. "And here I thought you knew all my secrets. Wanna take a ride?"

"Are you kidding?" Elijah asked, starting to swing his leg over the bike.

"Hold on," Sean told him. He reached down and pulled a shopping bag up from the ground. From it, he produced a leather jacket similar to the one he wore, and handed it to Elijah. "Put this on first," he instructed, "so you'll look the part."

Elijah needed no encouragement. He slipped his arms into the jacket and zipped it up, then climbed onto the bike behind Sean. Sean started the bike, and when Elijah felt its vibration through his body, he shivered with excitement.

"All set?" Sean asked.

Elijah wrapped his arms around his lover's middle and held on tight. "Let's go!" he yelled above the roar of the engine, and they were off. As surprises went, Elijah decided, this was definitely one of Sean's best.

 

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v472/ArtfulUrchin/?action=view&current=BikerBabes3.jpg)


End file.
